The invention relates generally to golf accessories, and, in particular, to a club marking cloth intended to prevent the loss of golf clubs on a golf course. Often on a golf course multiple clubs are carried away from the golf bag (generally a putter and a wedge). Once the golfer finishes with the wedge it is often left on the edge of the green while the golfer finishes up with the putter. Due to longer grasses surrounding most greens, golfers sometimes forget about the wedge and continue to the next hole.